


don’t lie to me i know i’m not as good as i try to be

by Shalwol5



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Disaster Gays, F/F, Multi, So much angst, Teasing, jelousy, phosie supremacy, so much pining, this is a poly fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwol5/pseuds/Shalwol5
Summary: josie is a mega tease and both penelope and hope thank all the gods above for short skirts
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, phosie - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

it was days like these that penelope thanks every perverted soul that allowed short skirts as a part of school uniform. 

josie was walking down the hallway all sunshine and smiles, her hair framing her pretty face like a halo as the sun coming in from the windows hit it just right.

her school shirt neatly pressed and firmly tucked in.. a very sinfully short skirt, long smooth legs that she can climb for days showing under it. 

her ogling was cut of by a hand on her shoulder jolting her. 

“bad time?” hope raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. 

“mikaelson” she greeted in a monotone voice. it’s not that she hated hope, it’s quiet the opposite really and it was confusing as hell. 

on one hand she knew her heart was irrecoverably josie’s and on the other she had all these feelings if you can call them that for hope. that and her fully knowing that hope and josie were flirting on more than one occasion which made this worse.

hope followed penelope’s eye sight completely forgetting why she came to annoy her in the first place. 

not that hope and penelope were friends or hope and anyone really, expect lately the twins. but she had this dynamic with penelope that developed over summer break where they annoy each other and it’s weirdly fun, hope likes the banter. makes her feel less alone in a way. 

when her eyes landed on josie though, all thoughts of throwing a biting remark at penelope vanished.

josie was bending down slowly to grab her fallen pen, giving hope and penelope a very clear very graphic view of her already short skirt riding up and revealing beautiful clear skin underneath it and...fuck is that a...a thong??

she was so focused on the view in front of her pupils wide and heat rising to her face that she missed the way penelope gulped and clenched the arm seat so hard her fingers turned white.

but it was over too quickly for either of their liking. 

josie stood up again and turned around. her eyes locking onto penelope’s a subtle smirk adoring her lips before she noticed hope and then she was actually smirking. 

oh that little.. hope thought. penelope on the other hand was starstruck, a blush so visible on her face, she looked nothing like her usual hibic sly scheming confident witch she usually was.

that’s until josie was walking their way, that penelope cleared her throat, fixed herself and slipped her mask back on desperate to even the game.

“hey guys” josie smiled sweetly, the picture of innocence.

“jojo” penelope smirked, her mask fully back on. 

hope didn’t know for the life of her how the short brunette did that! how do you go from clutching the couch with a pale face one second to a unaffected smirk the other. 

it seems the only emotions hope’s face knew how to express were anger and sarcasm. ever since her and landon broke up she hasn’t really smiled. 

it’s more of him ditching her for rafael than an actual breakup if she was going to be technical. but still, he left and took all her cheesy smiles with him. 

it’s better this way anyway, she hated letting people in, and she’s glad she never let that boy fully in or she would’ve lost her armor, or whatever’s left of it anyway. 

but now with josie saltzman standing in front of her and penelope park all faux innocence and cheeky smiles, hope can feel that armor slipping. 

________________________________________________

blood rushed back up penelope’s face as every perverted thought hit her mind like a bulldozer. she scrambled to school her face into something nonchalant but the deep blush covering her face was a dead giveaway.

josie was.. teasing her. 

she glanced up at hope to see the tribrid in a similar state to herself. face flushed red, eyes bulging, and borderline drooling. her eyes fixed on josie’s smooth legs.

she wasn’t the only one being teased apparently.

and to penelope’s horror she wasn’t... wasn’t jealous! 

don’t get her wrong, she hates sharing josie’s attention. she hates that josie has eyes for hope too. she wants to win her over so badly.

but...

she doesn’t hate hope for it. not at all, if anything she wants both of their attention.

...shit.

okay park that’s a thought for later, don’t dwell on it. you love josie, you know that. 

your heart swells at the thought of her, you’re just not the jealous toxic type... right?

right! that must be it. she’s just not toxic that’s all it is.

she snapped out of her mini panic attack when josie’s hand brushed the tops of her thighs ever so lightly. 

their eyes locked. josie twirling one long slender finger around a hair lock, eyes hooded and challenging. 

she slowly bit her lip and penelope was back to mush. 

“so hope” josie spoke aloud eyes still locked on penelope’s “i didn’t know you guys were friends” 

her tone was innocent, but the intention behind it was clear as day.

penelope figured hope noticed that too by the way the redhead choked on air. 

josie was treating them as play things. carefully moving them like chess pawns, and she knows she’s winning.

“we’re not” hope said at the same second penelope blurted “a while a go”.

“wait what?” they said at the same time again. their eyes snapping to one another instead of josie’s distracting figure.

“ you don’t think we’re friends, mikaelson?” penelope raised a single eyebrow. burying down the flash of hurt as soon as it sparked.

“i- well” hope spluttered. she looked terrified. penelope has never seen the tribrid scared in her life. she was the most powerful being on earth.

and yet here she is, a mumbling scared fool. 

what the fuck..

but penelope’s pride was too big to dwell on this. so she collected her books and stormed away.

leaving a gaping hope that looks like she might cry in her wake. 

and a very smug josie.


	2. playboy in training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the story actually starts forming a plot, guys, im sorry for the VERY late update but depression is a bitch.

The only thing she can hear is the blood rushing in her ears, the sound of her own heavy breaths and screaming. Loud obnoxious screaming that she has no idea who it belongs to.

Theirs fire somewhere she’s sure of it, she can feel the searing heat on her face. Someone was following her, shit shit shit shit.

She hit into something smack face first, looking up all she could see are red lips but it wasn’t lipstick she marveled. It’s- it’s blood! Fuck.

And sharp pearly white teeth? ….No those are fangs!

Worst of all a face started forming around those terrifying lips, and it was..

It’s dark, vague but it feels suspiciously familiar, like some one she knew but she just couldn’t see who exactly.

Loud obnoxious laughter echoed around her.

And just as the face came closer in an attack..

Josie woke up with a scream, sweat dripping from her forehead and upper lip.

She was panting, her body was on high alert, tense as wood.

She keeps getting these nightmares, it’s starting to take a toll on her body, she can barely sleep anymore.

And the ending is always the same. She always smacks into that same evil monstrous .. thing.

It’s getting exhausting, and she’s almost never able to go back to sleep after. So she does the next best thing and goes to the bathroom, trying to be as quite as possible as to not wake lizzie up.

Not that her sister is a light sleeper, far from it actually. She just screamed and her sister didn’t even flinch. But josie likes to cover all her bases anyway.

So she tiptoes to the bathroom. Splashes her face with so much water, desperately trying to wash off the sweat, exhaustion and lingering feeling of fear that clings to her pores.

Just as she was about to get her clothes for the day sorted out, her phone light up with notification.

Josie was planning on fully ignoring her phone. She wasn’t in a socializing mood to be frankly honest; her body and mind were still recovering after that horrendous nightmare. Honestly what the fuck was up with that anyway? Why does she keep having those dreams?

Just as she was about to build an entire conspiracy on how the government is planting nightmare chips in people’s brains to control them for future wars, her phone pinged again.

Sighing she relents and goes to check her phone finally.

-pen-:  
Hey jojo, wanna hang out today?

-pen-:  
I mean only if you want to, no pressure.

Josie’s face spread into a slow smile, more of a smirk really.

She’s been having so much fun messing with Penelope and Hope lately.

Not that josie is bold or a player, really. Not with most people that is.

But ever since what happened at the miss mystic falls dance, she’s gone through a slight personality change.

The thing is, she was never really over Penelope, she’d be a big fat liar if she ever said that she was.

You don’t get over your first love, not ever, not really.

At the time, when Penelope broke up with her all over again, she mentioned a curse.

Something josie obsessed over all summer, she hasn’t seen Penelope since that day. Not until the semester began.

She really thought her ex was gone for good. And it broke her heart, shattered it.

She felt so guilty and grief weighted heavy on her fragile heart that she had to draw support from Penelope’s room, where she slept for the rest of that semester.

All her thought’s were plagued by sharp green eyes and a curse that’s meant to kill her at twenty two.

Of course confronting her dad was useless, as all things are with him. Ever since Caroline left to “find more supernatural kids” he has been awful at the whole dad thing.

He’s been distant, dismissive, when he get’s his head out of his ass enough to care it’s only ever to calm down Lizzie’s temper tantrums.

So she started obsessing, searching, asking around, spending hours upon hours in the library.

Even Lizzie noticed, which is big honestly since Lizzie only ever cares about Lizzie.

That was until her mom, or Caroline as Josie liked calling her lately – she’s mad at her, sue her – came by one night, urgent to talk to Alaric.

She was frantic and so focused on the task at hand that she never noticed Josie sneaking into the office late at night.

She didn’t hear the sharp breath Josie took in when what Penelope told her months ago was confirmed to be actually true, vampire senses and all, she didn’t hear her own daughter shake with both fear

and rage as she talked to Josie’s father.

“Rick it’s getting worse, no one knows a damn thing about how to stop an ancient curse or who cursed the Gemini coven or how to even delay it!” Caroline whisper shouted, frustration oozing out of

every pore in her body, her arms flying up in anger hunched over the desk in the middle of the crowded office, a permanent frown on her face. One that’s quite similar to Josie’s in that sense.

“okay calm down, I think its time to tell them, don’t you?” Alaric responded, he was tired it was obvious with the age lines on his forehead and near the corners of his eyes, he looked ten years older

than his actual age

Caroline hissed at him sharply drawing out her fangs, she on the other hand hasn’t aged a day above sixteen, she looked younger than josie herself.

“absolutely fucking not!” she snapped at an old greying pathetic looking Rick, it was almost comical t watch, josie would have laughed if her thoughts weren’t running a thousand miles an hour and terrified as shit.

Alaric sighed defeatedly “ well shit care I don’t know what you want me to do” he turned back to papers on his desk as if they weren’t discussing his daughters’ life or death, as if truly didn’t give a shit and this was just one big headache that he couldn’t wait to be done and over with.

Josie, for the first time ever, saw her father for what he truly was in that moment.

A pathetic sad old man. And she hated him.

“I want you to care about your own fucking kids rick! For God’s sake what has gotten into you?!” Josie could practically taste the frustration in Caroline’s voice.

Alaric didn’t answer for a long time, and it was time for Caroline to sigh deeply “a kid for the school came to me while I was in Belgium of all places” Caroline continued Josie’s heart rate picked up upon hearing the country’s name, she knows a student that has been to Belgium.

“what kid?” came in Alaric’s disinterested question.

“her name was Penlope Peters? Patch?” Caroline clicked her fingers trying to place the name correctly, Josie on the other hand felt like she was flung into deep water all of a sudden.

“Park?” he supplied with the same bored tone.

“Park! Yes her, she said her coven were willing to help find a cure or a counter curse, but her coven had no connection to the Gemini coven so they couldn’t help much. Although I did get the first useful

information I have ever gotten in almost 2 years now”

Josie felt the metaphorical water she was in seep into her lungs, she could feel it burn her as she struggled to breath.

“Bonnie said that only the witch who cast a curse is usually the only one that is able to break it right? So what Penelope’s grandmother told me was that an original witch is most likely able to break any cast curse even if she didn’t cast it herself, and we know of one original witch so I’m starting there” Caroline finished a satisfied smile adoring her features.

“well good for you Caroline, you can spend the night but I don’t the girls knowing you’re here” and that smile was replaced with scowl as soon as Alaric started talking.

“yeah, that is not what is about to happen Alaric” she spoke slowly as if talking to a toddler and for his part Alaric had the decency to at least look confused.

“kids in this school know about the curse Rick.. how did that happen hm?” the accusation was clear as day in her voice.

“spit it out Caroline, what are you trying to say” as he spoke all Josie thought about was the amount of audacity her dad has.

“I’m saying that you’re not careful, you’re not fit to run this school anymore” the threat was clear, step down or I will make you.

“you can’t do that! that’s my school!” he was trembling with rage and yet looked so weak compared to a sixteen year old looking blonde.

“that I pay for, I’ll take over starting next week” she gave him her back tone finale, authoritative.

So yeah Josie might be acting like a dick, juggling two girls and messing with them for her own gain, but if she was going to die at twenty two anyway, why not have some fun?

To -pen-:  
Yeah of course! Pick me up at 8?

-pen-:  
Sure<3

Just as she was putting her phone back on her desk another message popped up, and surprise surprise! It was Hope.

-trihope-:  
Hey Jo, can you meet me at the old mill after lunch today? I feel like we haven’t hung out in ages

Josie smirked re-reading both girl’s’ messages…. Game on.


End file.
